After Math
by DarkRose369
Summary: Harry has defeated Voldemort and is finding his place in his world.He sends a letter to his aunt and she comes out offering him a relationship to help build a bridge and get rid of some of her guilt.Will it work?maybe some HG&RH Companion to The Accident


**Aftermath**

**Disclaimer:I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters/object mention in the story.**

**A/N: Please point out any grammar or spelling errors. I tried my best to fix them all.**

**Harry releases the owl he borrowed from Ron and watches him fly into his aunt's window. He doesn't know why he wrote his aunt a letter but after all the bloodshed he had seen in the war he felt he needed to do something. It was write a letter thanking her or knock on her door and do it face to face. He was still covered in blood and dust from the final battle and wanted to get back to headquarters to change and sleep for weeks if that was possible. But first he had to send this letter. Sighing to himself, he turns and starts to walk away when he heard his aunt's voice.**

**"Harry?"Her voice trembles a bit as if she's unsure that this man in rags that are covered in blood and dirt in front of her is the boy that left her house. **

**Turning back around he smiles weakly at his aunt."Yes?"**

**"You're welcome... And I' sorry for the way we treated you."She takes a tentative step forward.**

**"Like it said in the letter.You're forgiven for everything. I'm just glad that you kept me alive. Without you I might have died.So thank you for that."Harry's smile drops a little remembering the battle he just came from. "I don't mean to rush you but is that all? I really like to go home, bath, and sleep for as long as I can. "**

**"So he's really gone. The man who killed your parents?"  
**

**"Yes. He finally is."**

**"That's all. Goodbye Harry.I guess I won't be seeing you again."She quickly closes the gap between them and hugs him close to her.**

**Harry stands in shock for a second before returning the favor. "Do you want to see me again?" He asks after she releases him. **

**"Yes.It's so quiet around the house since Vernon's death and Dudley moving out.He never visits any more."**

**"I'll send a letter of when I can visit. I'll seen you later, Aunt Petunia. I promised my friends I would only take a few minutes. I'll wait until you're inside. "Harry smiles at his aunt his happiness at her words shines through his weariness in his bright green eyes. **_**So much like Lily's eyes. **_**Petunia thinks as she looks at her nephew. He turns his back on her and throws a wave over her shoulder. He disappeared with a woman with bushy brown hair and a man who hair was flaming red. Both were as dirty as Harry and it pained her to watch her sister's son walk away with them. **_**I'll make it up to him Lily. I'm sorry that I never told you when you where alive. I'm sorry about the way I treated your son. **_

_makeshift line break makeshift line break_

**The three Disapprated in an empty alleyway and reappeared in one near headquarters. **

**"So how did it go?"Hermoine yawns.**

**"Better then I thought.She came out and hugged me.She said she was sorry for the way she treated me. She wants me to visit."**

**"Are you going to? I mean the way she treated you?"Ron opens the door to the headquaters, lowering his voice as they enter. **

**"Yes. I told her I would. She lonely. Her son moved out, I left as soon as I could, and Uncle Vernon died a couple months ago. She offered to start over. She's knew my mother. Maybe she wants to share that with me."**

**"I don't know Harry. Why would she all of a sudden want to spend time with you?"Ron ask as they enter the slightly noisy kitchen. **

**"I don't know. But I like the change. I just hope its permanent."The room quiets down as the bedraggled group is noticed. Mrs. Weasley is the first to recover. She launches herself at the three bring them into a bone-crushing hug. **

**"He's dead.I can't believe we did it. We won the major battle."Harry said knowing it wasn't over just yet. They still had to gather up the remaining Death Eaters and count and bury the dead. **

**"Molly I think they need air."Mr. Weasley says from his seat at the table. Molly blushes and release the three. She waits for a moment before hugging each one separately. Harry looks over at Ginny as Mrs. Weasley release him. She slowly gets up from her seat and walks over to him. **

**A/N:I should probably explain why I made Petunia and Harry act so ooc in the beginning. The way I see that seen is Pentunia lost Vernon a couple months ago because a Death Eater. But to those who went to the funeral thinks he died of a heart attack. Only her and Harry and those in the minstry know the truth. Dudley moved out when he was old enough and he doesn't visit much if at all. Harry's her only family. She regerts the way she treated him and her sister because of her fear of Lily's magic.She didn't get the chance to say she's sorry and close the gap while Lily was alive.So she's trying to make up for lost time between her and Harry now. I have an idea for a one shot for both of those. So be on the look out. This will be a bit longer. My first time at a multichapt fic. I hope it goes okay. Let me know what you think. Again I beg you to point out grammar errors and spelling mistake. I am working on Word Pad. And I can't spell to save my life. Grammar I'm okay at.2**


End file.
